


Even plants taste good

by WolverHowlett



Series: Wolverine takes DC women [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Poison Ivy (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: The Marvel and DC universes converge again, and Wolverine is up to explore the Rival's world, looking for some distractions, of course





	Even plants taste good

Even plants taste good

It was long ago it happened the last time, and now, it's happening again. Those big universes converge once again. It means danger, it means threats, but most importantly, it means new opportunities. And that's what the Immortal Wolverine has been looking for.

In his classic yellow outfit, he was walking through Gotham City, hoping to find something interesting, or someone.  
In a certain stretch of his walk, he found a path, surrounded by bushes. Logan followed the said path, and immediately noticed that there was a particular movement on those blushes and plants. He steadied his claws, just in case someone attacked him. Suddenly, he felt his hands being wrapped in some kind of ropes, but when he looked, it was the plants that were trapping him.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and when he pointed his head to the steps, he saw a woman. The first thing that caught his attention was her skin, it was green, and she was not wearing any clothing, her breasts and crotch were covered in only some leaves. He stared at her, and saw she was a redhead, with some leaves on her hair, and he had to say, she was very beautiful. With those green lips, he really wanted to kiss her.

The woman finally stood in front of him, and as many other women, she was taller than him, not like the asgardians, but yet tall. She put her fingers under his chin and raised his head a little.

Ivy: It seems like the convergence has already brought some visitors, I was feeling lonely  
Logan: Well lucky you I'm here  
Ivy: You don't remember me, right Logan?  
Logan: I hardly forget a girl, but you can refresh my mind  
Ivy: I'm Poison Ivy, you were with Batman last time this happened, you two managed to stop my plans  
Logan: Ivy? But I remember you were...well your skin was normal and, you had different clothes...in fact, you were wearing something back then...  
Ivy: Well were on summer here, so  
Logan: Oh I see, uhm well I'm not here to fight, just arrived, could you free me?  
Ivy: Ok -she removed his ties-

Once free, Logan looked at her and saw her face, her expression changed to concern. 

Logan: You ok?  
Ivy: Yes, I am  
Logan: Is it about what I said about your appearance? I didn't mean to offend you  
Ivy: Hm? -she turned to him-  
Logan: Actually, you look very good, that color has something...I don't know how to explain.  
Ivy: Oh? You really think so?  
Logan: Of course, and the lag of clothing...It's just perfect, I doubt any man could contain his urges after seeing you now  
Ivy: That's very suggestive...but thank you

Ivy turned around to her plants, bending over a little, and started watering the plants.

Ivy: These are very sensitive, I have to keep them wet. One has to be very responsible about taking care of plants

Logan was paying only little of attention to her words, because he was actually staring at her ass in her position. The leaves didn't cover that part, only her womanhood, but not the butt. He walked to her, and stayed behind her, waiting. She straightened herself, and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his head to her bare back. 

She almost jumped at the sudden contact

Ivy: Hey, what are you doing?  
Logan: Trying to take care of this beautiful plant -he said while caressing her flat stomach and round waist-  
Ivy: I have to finish here...  
Logan: And you need some attention -he kissed her back, sending shivers-  
Ivy:...oh..ok you win -she said, releasing a small laugh- just...give me some space

Logan released her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him, devilish stare, and locked lips with him. He answered immediately, kissing her harder, rounding her waist with his arms and caressing her back. He inserted his tongue, tasting her mouth, that plant scent was really delicious in her. 

Logan: So beautiful -he said while kissing her and now groping her ass-  
Ivy: Mmm...naughty!

Logan left her mouth and started licking her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites. Ivy moved her head to the side, giving him more space and enjoying. He started running his hands all over her curvy body, while whispering in her ear

Logan: I'm about to give you the night of your life, baby

She reached for his head, got closer and whispered

Ivy: You better do, honey -she said while lapping his ear-

She removed the leaves covering her upper and lower front, leaving her naked to him. 

Ivy: You got the jackpot, darling, now, enjoy it!  
Logan: My pleasure, baby

Logan pinned her against a tree, and went down right to her breasts, taking the right one in his mouth. He started with soft licks, guiding his tongue around her boob. Then he took her nipple with his lips, sucking on it while massaging her left breast. He switched to the other, leaving kisses all along her chest, taking her left boob fully into his mouth, this time sucking harder. 

Ivy arched her back in pleasure, using her hand to keep his head there. He moved his other hand from her boob, slowly went lower until he reached her sex. He touched it, giving it some caresses. Then he circled his fingers, some fluids starting to come out. He moved them faster, and then opened her pussy to insert his fingers. 

Ivy: Ahh Ahh...Logan...more

He started to go in and out on her, his fingers getting wetter. He penetrated her faster and faster, and moved his fingers harder inside her. Ivy was very close to cumming, and he forced her by going faster and harder, while still devouring her big breasts. 

Ivy: Close Logan, don't stop..Ahh

Ivy came, her juices coming out, and Logan bent a little, at the level of her navel, using his fingers to bring her fluids to his mouth. He tasted her liquids, and it almost intoxicated him, she was extremely delicious. She grabbed his head, forcing him down.

Ivy: Remember what I said about keeping plants wet? Now's the time -she said winking-

Logan smiled and got to his knees, and caressed her long legs. He kissed her thighs, they were very well toned. 

Logan: Such a beauty...so gorgeous  
Ivy: And I'm all yours...  
Logan: Absolutely!

Spreading her legs, Logan put his head between them and started running his tongue on her pussy. Ivy moaned and bit her lower lip in pleasure, and raised her right leg over his shoulder. He put his arm under her, and used his fingers to part her pussy lips, driving his tongue inside her. 

Ivy: Oh Logan..Ahh..you're so good...

Logan went deeper and faster, making her moan louder. Her scent was driving him insane, he just wanted to devour her pussy. He continued doing this, Ivy now massaging her breast whike throwing her head back. Minutes later, she came in his face, Logan forcing his tongue in her to get every juice drop. 

Ivy: Nice performance darling, now lets do something more  
Logan: What do you have in mind, baby?  
Ivy: Sit against the tree, make yourself comfortable -she said while putting some leaves for him to sit-

She stood over him, her ass to his face. She stuck her butt against his face, and he licked her buttcheeks. She bent over while standing, and looked over her shoulder

Ivy: Do what you wish, have your way with me  
-she said while running her tongue on her lips-  
Logan: How to refuse to you ?

Logan grabbed her ass and pushed her to his face, eating her asshole. Ivy put her hand on her left knee for support, while reaching for his head.

Ivy: Mmmm Yess Logan...Ahh...eat my sweet ass...

She pushed his head as he pushed from her thighs. Then he grabbed her butt and squeezed it, while moving his head lower, finding her pussy again. She left his head, and used her fingers to part her pussy for him, so he could continue groping her ass while eating her pussy. 

Ivy noticed she could stand, so she left her supporter knee, and used that hand to reach for his pants, and freeing his cock. She started stroking it while he continued working eagerly behind her. 

Ivy: We better get this ready for me, Wolvie

Logan smiled and penetrated her with his tongue, going faster. Then he opened her lips wider and he closed his mouth over her, making Ivy moan again. She stroked him harder, and saw his pre cum coming out. She made sure his cock was wet enough.

Ivy: Ahhh...It seems you're ready Wolvie...Ohh  
Logan: Yess, but I'll make you cum again first  
Ivy: Ohh..right...but quickly please...Mmmpff  
Logan: I'll soon put mi dick inside you baby, just a second -slurp- Mmmm...delicious!

Logan didn't stop his task, he kept on ravishing her pussy and asshole with his tongue. He sucked so hard that Ivy almost fell, but she managed to find support on the floor with her hands. Unable to stand anymore, she got on all fours, scissored his head with her legs and forced him to lie down, all in a acrobatic maneuver. 

Ivy quickly got up and knelt on his face

Ivy: Sorry about that, just couldn't stand anym- AHH Mmmpf...ok just finish it already...Ohhh yesss

Logan didn't mind the new position, he just resumed his actions. Ivy stroked his cock again to keep him lubricated. He grabbed her thighs and pushed her more to him, went deeper with his tongue and circled it, feeling her internal walls open and close. 

Ivy couldn't hold anymore and came again, her pussy dripping all over his face. Logan cleaned all her juices, tracing his tongue all around her and giving long licks.

Logan: Mmm that green pussy is so irresistible baby  
Ivy: Hm hm yeah I noticed -she said with a small laugh- Guess my scent is too much for your sensitive nose, huh?  
Logan: Yeah, I could smell you calling for me kilometers away  
Ivy: Haha, well now that you mention, it's time for the big call, don't you think?  
Logan: Indeed baby

She lied beside him, and rested on her right side, giving her back to him. He rested on his side too, behind her, and aimed his cock to her pussy. 

Ivy: You know, that standing position got me tired, so, I'll let you have your way this time -she said while looking back at him and smiling-  
Logan: You mean dominate you he he  
Ivy: If you put it like that...I kinda like it

Logan put his right arm under her, holding her from her abs, used his leg to raise her left one, and slowly inserted his cock in her pussy. He started to push inside, feeling her tight walls around him. 

Ivy: Ahh..Hmmm...you're so big...Ahhh  
Logan: And you're very tight baby, I love that

He pushed harder, making her jump a little, and turned her head to kiss him. He inserted his tongue and licked her saliva, while fucking her faster and harder. His right hand moved from her stomach to her breasts and started squeezing them. She put her hand over his to keep it there, and with the other, reached for his head to kiss him more savagely. 

Ivy: Ahh Yes, Yess, give it to me Logan.. Ahhh

Logan continued penetrating her, and feeling her moan under the kiss. Ivy broke apart and started moaning louder than before.

Ivy: AHHH I'm close...Logan...Fuck me harder...mmpff..  
Logan: I'm feeling close too...uhh...  
Ivy: Cum inside me Logan...Ahh

He pushed in and out some more times, and after a few seconds, he came, fully releasing his load inside her. 

Ivy: OH my....Yeess...ahh...fill me Logan Ahh, fill my pussy..

After releasing all of his seed, Logan put out of her, and rested on the floor. Ivy recovered some air, and turned to him

Ivy: You are breathtaking Logan  
Logan: And you actually took my breath, never been with someone like you before, baby  
Ivy: Well that's difficult -she said while signaling her skin-  
Logan: That's what make it so interesting  
Ivy: Wouldn't mind doing this again...  
Logan: Same hehe  
Ivy: Then while this convergence lasts, don't forget to come around-she said winking-  
Logan: I assure you, I'll walk by more than twice at least

She smiled, and saw he going down

Ivy: Where are you going?  
Logan: You said it before -putting his face between her thighs- your scent is too much  
Ivy: Ha! Ok then but...Ohh Ahh hey..ahh..take it easy...Mmmm

And Logan started eating her sweet and tasty pussy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an art from the JH site


End file.
